


Utopia

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Class Differences, Drabble, Early Work, F/M, Jousting, Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Vincete per me, Artù.
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)





	Utopia

** Utopia **

_Vincete per me, Artù._

Questo il pensiero con cui lo salutai, mentre sfuggiva alle mie braccia che stringevano soltanto l’aria. Non avrei sopportato la dipartita del principe... dell’uomo che baciandomi aveva superato ogni convenzione. Come se non fossi una serva, come se fosse riuscito a scorgere in me una donna.

E mentre la sera andava spegnendosi, trasformandosi in notte, rubai alla mia signora il privilegio degli incubi, e vidi nella mia mente le immagini di un nero futuro. Ma non v’era spazio per la paura, quella notte. Solo per la speranza di veder sorgere un amore destinato a perire.


End file.
